TwoFaceRiddler Warning Sign
by vvrules21
Summary: My second Songfic but this time its by Coldplay! Eddy comes home to find something terribly hurtful. Harvey is in a deep pit of shame. How will this turn out? Two-Face/Riddler Slash Warning! It does have language and a small mention of sex, but nothing big. I don't own the song or the characters!


Oh what a surprise a Two-Face/Riddler fic? Oh well I'm in love with this pairing and will do what evah i want! *Snaps fingers*

Anyway-GO CHECK OUT Chance in Hell By mah good buddeh MystroTheDefender if you love this pairing as much as i do!

Kay now enjoy the depressing, but fluffy, fiction! ^.^

* * *

His feet hurt. A lot. As well as his hands, thighs, arms, and ribs. His head was pounding too. If he knew that the money wasn't going into something worth the pain he would quit. He would march into Mr. McGreevy's office and shove it right up that man's ass.

All he wanted to do was go home, throw off these uncomfortable work clothes, and just cuddle up close to Harvey. He wanted to feel Harvey's addicting musk, warmth, and comfort. Edward could feel his pace pick up as he scaled the concrete stairs.

His job hadn't exactly gone well today. For the umpteenth time he has come to the conclusion that The Prince of Puzzles, The genius of geniuses, The Riddler, was now a reformed assistant working under a pompous, overpowering, and arrogant owner of a rundown department store.

Then he had gotten into another fight with a customer, because he was once the Riddler. He earned a bruised rib and an angry lecture from his boss for just simply showing up to work today. Still people couldn't forgive his last mistakes from a totally different time and life.

He has changed though. He's been working hard as ever earning as much money as possible for his boyfriend and him. Well mostly for Harv, he only bought himself the essentials of food and clearance clothing.

Eddy would do anything and everything for Harvey to be content with their newly reformed lives.

He had been putting aside some money for the still-scarred man in a secret account. He wanted to pay for Harvey to get skin grafts for his burns.

It would make him so happy. So hassle free and less depressed. Now a days He wouldn't even leave the apartment without his face covered under a large hat. However the hat would leave his vision blocked and he would bump into things and sometimes people.

Edward couldn't even imagine what Harvey would look like with out Two-Face's physical appearance. He would look so handsome, not  
because the acid ridden tissue was gone, but because he would be so happy.

Edward smiled to himself, forgetting about his aching feet as he climbed the stairs two by two. He was so excited to go home. After all the stress he has been put under in all ten hours of work, he was finally able to go home and have his shattered confidence rebuilt by Harvey again.

He reached the last step, walking down the dirty hallway. The click of his heels on the bottom of his worn out loafers the only sound. He reached his door and his beam only spread into a smile that would put Joker to shame.

He grabbed the rusted key from his pocket and fit it into the keyhole, turning it and finally after ten hours of waiting, unlocking the door.  
This was…odd. Harvey wasn't in his usual place at the kitchen counter working on his laptop. He flicked his wrist and looked at the time. It was nearly eight o-clock. Harvey usually left notes on the back of the door when he has to go out. Maybe he was at the bar? Or visiting one of his own friends? He turned back around after looking around the cramped apartment, to trace his steps back down the stairs.

Then he noticed the sounds coming from their bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and moved into their flat. Listening to the sounds, trying to make out what it could be. As he stepped closer to the mahogany colored door they became stronger.

It was Harvey's grunting. The grunting that only Edward ever heard.

He reached shakily at the copper doorknob then turned it.

The door clicked open.

He wished he never came home. He wishes he could have just went to a café or visit a friend. Why couldn't he just have stayed away for an hour, come home, and wrap up to Harvey. Then he wouldn't be feeling this…pit of…utter and repulsive loneliness that was just swallowing him whole by second's pass.

There on their bed that they slept, loved, and had countless of intimate encounters on was Harvey, thrusting himself deeper into a woman who he has never seen before.

Edward could only see Harvey's bare back, raked with deep red lines from the woman's untidy nails.

They stopped when they heard Eddy back himself into the door trying to escape from the knowledge of his lover actually...betraying him like this.

Maybe he did something? He was working a lot, but he made sure to give Harvey as much attention as possible when he came home. Did he do something wrong? What if Harvey was mad? What if this was his way to punish Eddy?

He didn't want this to be true.

It couldn't be true.

Harvey loved him. Harvey said he loved him. Harvey wanted to marry him.

All the promises were lies…? This cant be real. Please God let this all be a bad dream.

He felt sick. His stomach bile rising past his throat. He swallowed with as much force that his saliva could push.

Edward to his deep depression was staring at the eyes that he thought only he could see. Azure blue that had the sparkle of lust hidden beneath the black blanket of his pupils. They said nothing; the creaking of the bed making the only noise in the room, as it's occupants slowly stopped their exchange.

The woman with blonde curly hair and deep brown eyes started dressing her nude and boney body with a ripped up silk dress covered in mud and other unnamable fluids. She had sunken in cheeks, making her cheek bones stand out grossly and her lips were cracked, and some parts even red and bleeding.

She glared at Eddy; annoyed that he interrupted her business deal. She strut next to Harvey. The two-faced man was looking at him, his  
lips pressed together nervous that if they weren't, he would say something that would just shatter Edward into a million pieces.

She whispered something in his ear, Edward could see her smiling.

"I-I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to walk in. Im sorry. Im so sorry." He quickly stumbled out the sentence, looking away and leaving the room. He couldn't bear to see the sight anymore. It just hurt so much.

He needed to go somewhere. He didn't know where. Oh God he needed to leave. He needed to.

His knees felt numb, he was going to fall, and he could feel it. He was going to fall to the ground.  
Just like his life plummeted to a deep dark gulf, he was going to plummet to the nauseatingly rotted floors of their apartment.

His knees gave out after two steps and they hit the floor.

He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep the inner scream that was just itching the back of his lips inside, he was shaking so fiercely he thought for a moment he was going to have a convulsion.

Harvey loved him.

Harvey said he loved him.

"Pl-please s-s-t-top. Ple-e-ease no more." He pleaded to no one. Maybe he was asking God to stop the betrayals from his loved ones, maybe he was asking his mind to stop breaking down, maybe he was asking the tears not to fall, or maybe he was asking the hungry loneliness that was nipping at the back of his feet to not come back again.

He closed his eyes and let out a suppressed sob. It came out painfully, ripping his heart and his throat in half. Then came the tears. They burned like little drops of acid just burning the skin it trails. Then the heaving gasps of air. His vision started leveling from losing so much carbon dioxide.

He felt like he was going to die. But he was already dead. No one could go through this much pain and live. It was…unbearable. Being stabbed, shot, and beat was a pinch to how painful this was.

His breathing was becoming more and more violent and abrupt. Everything was so agonizing. So Goddamn agonizing it was too painful.

How was he still alive?

He fell on his side, letting out a short cry of dread. He curled in on himself gluing his eyelids together and drifting out and in of reality as well as his consciousness.

He was actually going to die. He solicited internally that he would be spared. That he would be allowed to die.

Anything, but to go through this…horror.

Harvey let the woman out, making sure not to go through the living room and rather taking the short cut through the kitchen. He could hear Edward's whimpering sobs. And it did a number on him. Each little sound worst than the one before.

He cringed listening to the small cries and thrusted a few hundred dollar bills into her hand. He knew that he paid way too much, but he just wanted her out of his life. She lent in to kiss him on the cheek, but he just put his hand up. Not wanting her to do anything with him anymore, especially something so similar to what Eddy does every night before they fall into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

Once he closed the door, the apartment was silent. All the pain filled weeps coming from his destroyed boyfriend stopped.

Jesus, he…he cheated on Eddy. He actually cheated on Edward.

After two fairytale years together, he conned the younger man's heart and slept with another person.

Harvey actually slept with a person who was not Eddy.

Two years ago, he would have killed himself to just think of someone else underneath him or the thought of making Edward upset for any mundane reason. And here he was, someone underneath him, his boyfriend's heart crushed in his hands and by his hands.

He closed his eyes, forcing the tears of guilt back.

A small sniffling sound came from the living room. He tread as slowly as possible, afraid to make any sudden noise to disturb or ruin him anymore.

What he saw on the ground could have killed him standing, Eddy curled in on himself, protecting his whole body from anymore emotional punches. The younger looked so broken, so lost, oh Christ what has Harvey done…

He moved closer, his fists curled tight out of restraint from keeping himself composed. He stood over the curled up form, his chest tightening on itself when a little shiver ran down he smaller man's body.

He crawled on the floor next to him, his hands floating over his racking body, not knowing if touching him would help or hurt him.

"Eddy? Baby?" He spoke, his voice low, calming, and slow. One that a mother would use to convince their child to come out from under there bed.

Edward brought his knees higher up into his chest, nestling further into his arms.

Harvey held back a sob of his own. Watching the man you have done everything in the world to protect, actually quiver in fear, because of yourself.

He let out a shuddered breath, what has he done? Oh God what did he do? Why did he do this? Why did he not see how much this was going to kill Edward? Why did he not stop himself? Why did he fail to protect Edward from himself?

Out of all things they have been through, gay bashers, batman, Arkham guards, other villains that sought out revenge, and the whole mob.

The one thing that ended up killing Edward was himself.

The boy was shaking. He was shaking and weeping, but he still let Harvey hold him close to his chest. Out of all they have been through  
Edward wanted to be held into the safety of his lover's chest. And it felt horrible. Horrible was an understatement, it was torturous.

Because he didn't know if this was the last time that he was ever going to be held ever again.

Edward spoke into his chest, but the cloth of his shirt covered it along with the loud panting gasps of air that Edward was struggling keeping in.

"What did you say, baby?" He cooed to him sweetly, and then kissed the top of his head.

Edward adjusted his head so that the sound could travel thoroughly.

"P-p-p-pleas-se….d-ont-t le-leave me..me. Im s-or-r-y. So sorry." He repeated the unneeded apologies over and over again until Harvey's inner and physical wall broke. He let out only a few silver glistening tears. And he felt guilty for doing so. He had no right to be crying right now, he had no right to be here in the beautiful presence of this destroyed boy, hell he had no right to be living right now.  
_**  
**_

The color of Harvey's eyes matched the color of his tears. Clear light blue with the white light reflecting off of them making large reflections of the room's furniture on top of both we surfaces.

"Eddy, I am so fucking sorry. I was an idiot Eddy, it was the most horrible mistake I have ever made. I don't think anything I can ever do will makeup how sorry I am." Harvey clutched Edward tight, fear of him floating away if he didn't anchor him down himself.

"I will never ever cheat on you again and you did nothing wrong, Eddy baby. Please don't apoligize" His whispers moved against the top of Edward's wispy waves of brown. Edward's crying had died down only moments ago, but he was still shaking and clinging onto Harvey.

In a way, Harvey wanted Eddy to apologize.

He needed to punish himself someway, and the stabbing, agonizing, and clenching guilt that was caused when Eddy stuttered out those two words was a substantial amount of punishment for Harvey.

But he did not want Edward to think that any of this whole fucked up situation was his fault. It was his whole fault that Edward was  
suffering. His entire fault.

"Can we…go to sleep…please…I-I'm…so...so tired…" Edward's tiny voice moved against the fabric covering his chest.  
Harvey wanted to do anything for Edward; if Edward wanted him to leave then he would do it in a heartbeat and if he wanted Harvey to die he would do it just as fast.

If Edward wanted to sleep, then he would not at all argue with him.

He picked him up, holding his little balled up form in his arms. Edward nuzzled deeply in the sanctuary of Harvey's neck.

Harvey didn't want Edward to show this affection to him. It was scaring him so goddamn much. He absolutely did not deserve it. Why was he still there? He should have just left. He should have followed that woman and never came back. He could have saved Eddy so much misery, yet here he was laying the tired man on their couch.

Edward held onto Harvey's sleeves, his eyes still screwed shut. He nudged the white sleeves down, pulling the blonde down onto the couch with him.  
_**  
**__**  
**_

Harvey wrapped his arms around Edward.

Edward scooted closer into the warm depths that were his lover.

And they held each other. One silently being chastised, the other slowly crawling back into the blissful torture of the other's arms.


End file.
